U.S. Pat. No. 7,814,888 B2 discloses a combustion engine which can serve to drive a work tool of a hand-guided work apparatus. A temperature sensor and a pressure sensor are arranged on the crankcase of the combustion engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,272,913 B1, for example, discloses arranging a pressure sensor and a temperature sensor in a common housing. Such sensors are typically used to measure the pressure and the temperature in the intake channel of a combustion engine.